The Father In The Wall
by whumpqueen
Summary: A skeleton found in an old warehouse turns out to be someone very close to one of our beloved squinterns. How will he deal with the discovery and everything it reveals? He will need his friends to help him through. Set current season, slightly AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Jacob, it's just a party. Come back with me." The girl whined, grabbing at Jacob's hand and trying to drag him back.

"No Chrissie, you said it would be clean, no drugs. You know I can't be around that stuff."

Chrissie pouted, "You're no fun, maybe I should just go back and stay with Marcus."

Jacob's eyes narrowed, "Marcus isn't a good guy, you shouldn't hang out with him."

A gruff voice came from the shadows, "You wanna say that to my face?"

Jacob sighed as Marcus stepped forward, "I would if I could find it, but you head is too far up your ass."

Marcus growled and pushed Jacob, "How bout we settles this?"

Jacob ducked as Marcus took a swing at him. Marcus turned and charged the smaller boy, almost knocking into Chrissie. She called out in surprise, causing Jacob to turn, "What? You can't hit me so you resort to scaring girls?" Jacob moved forward, his fist connecting with Marcus' face, sending him sprawling back into the wall. They heard a soft crack as the old wall caved inward, creating a large dent and a widening hole.

As the dust cleared, Chrissie spotted something resting near where Marcus' shoulder went through the wall, "Guys, what is that?"

Jacob and Marcus turned to where she was pointing and Marcus let loose a scream as he came face to face with a human skull.

Booth walked up to Brennan, "So, a couple of teenagers found the body. Apparently they got in to a fight, one guy punched the other and he went through the wall."

Cam joined the group, "Why were they at an old abandoned warehouse anyways?"

Booth shrugged, "They didn't say. My guess is they were at a big party someone threw here. There was probably drugs and alcohol so they didn't talk about it." Cam shook her head at the thought.

Dr. Brennan looked up from her position near the hole in the wall, "I don't see any evidence of a party, and you shouldn't jump to conclusions Booth."

The agent sighed, "I'm not jumping to conclusions Bones. Only reasons for a kid to be in an abandoned building like this are dares and parties. Since they seemed a little old for dares I assume party. They didn't want to say anything about it which means there was something illegal going on, most likely drugs."

Brennan sighed, "You shouldn't make assumptions." Booth sighed and sent Cam an exasperated look, she simply smiled and shook her head as if to say, 'you're on your own'.

Brennan reached for the skull as she spoke, "Male, late thirties, early forties. The skull is definitely Caucasoid as evidenced by the flat lingual surface of the upper incisors and the high bridged nasal bone. There also appears to be something in between the first and second maxillary molars." Brennan took a pair of forceps and carefully extracted the material and secured it in a small evidence bag, "I'll get a better look at the lab."

Booth smiled, "So let's pack up this wall and head back to the Jeffersonian."

Brennan tilted her head, "Why would we bring the wall? It holds no forensic value other than an approximate date of internment which Hodgins can discern from a single sample. I am far more concerned about the remains being removed from the wall carefully so as not to damage them."

Booth sighed, "I was joking Bones."

Brennan spoke out loud as she looked over the skull," No major damage to the skull. Slight fracture to the occipital bone, but no signs of healing so it was fairly close to time of death. Coloring of the teeth suggests he was a heavy smoker."

Wendell leaned over the bones as something caught his attention, "The victim has bone spurs at the juncture of the carpals and metacarpals of both hands. It's an injury known as Carpal Bossing, it's common in boxers and MMA fighters. It's caused by a hit to the back of the hand but only if it's unprotected, most likely this guy didn't use any equipment when he was fighting."

Brennan looked at the area Wendell had indicated, "Very good Mr. Bray. The bone spurs seem fairly well built up, suggesting whatever caused them was a regular activity. They also seem more predominate on the right hand, suggesting he was right handed as is most of the population."

Wendell looked up, "Dr. B, I don't mean to speculate, but any fighter worth his salt wouldn't habitually neglect proper equipment or technique."

Brennan looked at her intern, "What are you suggesting Mr. Bray?"

Wendell looked away for a moment before meeting her gaze, "Perhaps the victim was physically abusive, it would explain the bone spurs and create a possible motive. I'm not positive, it's only a theory."

Brennan paused, thinking over the facts, "That is an interesting theory Mr. Bray but we don't have enough evidence to draw conclusions as of yet. However, we should keep that in mind incase more evidence comes to light supporting your theory, it does create quite the motive."

Wendell turned back to the bones, "Yes Dr. Brennan." The platform is silent for a moment before Wendell leans in closer, "Ribs four and five on the victims left side are cracked and there seems to be some sort of nick on rib three. There is also evidence of slight bone bruising in several other areas of the rib cage."

Wendell moved the camera to show Brennan the small nick, she looked at the screen closely, "I see what you are talking about Mr. Bray, good eye, it is a very inconspicuous cut in the bone. The cracked ribs show no sign of calcification, they were most likely obtained near time of death. Magnify the laceration and see if there are any striations or trace evidence, then I want you to take the skull to Angela and have her create a face." Wendell nodded as Brennan exited the room.

Booth turned as heard his name being called and saw Brennan walking towards him. He smiled, "Hey Bones, you have anything on the dead guy?"

Brennan caught up with Booth and said, "I have Mr. Bray working on cause of death, only a few theories though. Have you gotten anything?"

Booth nodded his head, "The building had some renovations done back in '96 and a year later there is a police report for trespassing. Other than that, the building has been empty for almost two decades."

Brennan nodded, "Well, the condition of the bones does suggest they had been there a significant amount of time, they could very well be sixteen or seventeen years old."

Booth nodded, "So what are the theories you mentioned?"

Brennan paused, "He found a possible cause of death, a small cut on the third rib, could point to the victim being stabbed. Mr. Bray also has a theory that would point to a motive. He found bone spurs indicative of repeatedly punching something or someone however he is adamant that any sport involving that would require proper protection which would have prevented the injury. His theory is that the victim was abusive and I find I am inclined to believe he is correct."

Booth grimaced at the thought, "Well as soon as you have a face, I could run it against domestic violence calls from back then."

Brennan nodded, "Angela should have it soon, you might want to go see her."

Angela turned to greet Booth as he walked in, "Hey Booth, I was just about to give this guy a face."

Booth smiled, "Yeah Bones told me to come see you. After you get the face, could you run it against mug shots from domestic abuse cases from 1997 and a few years before?"

Angela looked at him, "Why?"

Booth shrugged, "The squintern came up with a theory involving bone things in bone places, anyways, Bones thinks there is something to it and it wouldn't hurt to check."

Angela nodded and Booth smiled as he watched her type on her tablet. They looked up at the screen and watched as a face slowly appeared. Booth looked at it, "He looks kind of familiar."

Angela shook her head in agreement, "I know what you mean."

Before either could speculate, they were interrupted by Wendell coming in, staring down at his phone, "Hey Angela, have you seen Hodgins? Dr. Brennan wanted to know if…" Wendell stopped midsentence as he looked up and his phone fell from his hand, hitting the floor with a sharp clack.

Booth turned to look at the young intern who was staring wide eyed at the screen. Beside him Angela whispered, "Oh my God." Booth's head snapped to her, watching as her eyes went back and forth between Wendell and the screen.

Booth turned back to Wendell, "Do you know him?" Wendell shook his head in affirmation but stayed silent and staring at the screen, his eyes never leaving the digital rendering of the face.

Booth turned back to Angela with a questioning gaze. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I figured out why the guy looks so familiar." She paused and Booth motioned for her to continue, "That's Wendell's father."

A/N- there is not enough Wendell fanfiction in the world, seriously, how is this possible. He is attractive, smart, plays hockey, and grew up poor. Seriously, this guy has angst written all over him. Anyways so on the show he only mentions his father once so I kind of wanted to explore that more. Set in the current season except Wendell/Angela never happened, not in my head at least, and Vincent isn't dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendell was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, Booth and Angela across from him. Angela stepped forward and knelt beside him, "Wendell, you told me you dad died of lung cancer."

Wendell raised his head slightly, "I thought… I mean… he… I thought he did."

Angela turned to look at Booth, her eyes filled with concern for her friend. Booth shrugged, unsure what to do, he had never had to console a friend through anything like this. Sure he had helped Bones when they found her mother's remains in Limbo but Wendell had thought his father died of natural causes a long time ago but was now finding out he had been murdered. Then Booth thought back to the conversation he had had with Bones about how Wendell himself had suggested the man was abusive.

Booth was broken out of his thoughts by Brennan and Hodgins entering, both seemed not to notice Wendell's distressed state as Angela stood to talk with them. Hodgins smiled, "Being shut up in that wall must have preserved the skeleton very well, and we could still find marrow to extract DNA from even though an analysis of the wall put it there since about June of '97. Anyways, the material that was stuck between the teeth had blood on it and it came up with enough alleles in common for it to be a familial match to the victim's. I figured our John Doe put up a fight and managed to take a bite out of his attacker."

Booth winced, knowing Wendell shouldn't be hearing this, "He isn't a John Doe."

Brennan and Hodgins looked confused. Hodgins turned to Angela, "You found a match already? That was fast. Who is he?"

Wendell's voice came from behind Angela on the couch, causing everyone to turn, "Christopher James Bray."

Hodgins eyes widened and he turned to Angela, she answered his silent question with a nod. Cam's voice came from the doorway, startling the already shocked group, "What?" Wendell looked over to his boss but quickly looked away again.

Booth looked around the room; everyone was shocked, even Brennan was openly showing the emotion. He turned towards Hodgins, "What did you mean by familial match."

Hodgins eyes snapped to Booth's and he could see the pain in them for what he was about to say, "It's a parent child match, both samples are male so it's father and son. Based on the age of the…victim, it would have to be his son; his father would be at least sixty-five and wouldn't be able to overpower him."

All eye slowly turned to Wendell, who looked up. Booth looked Wendell in the eye, trying to convey that he didn't think the younger man could have killed his own father, "Wendell, do you have any brothers?"

Wendell nodded, "Joseph, he's five years older than me."

Booth let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, "When did you last see your father?"

Wendell winced at the memory, "March 21, 1996, I was twelve. Joseph was seventeen and had gotten a job and just left. After that, my father kicked me out of the house. I lived on the street for over a year before Joe found me; he told me Dad had died of lung cancer a month back. He told me that they had been looking for me, my mom and him, ever since my dad died. I went home and we never really talked about it after that."

Angela gasped at his story, "My God Wendell, you were twelve, why did he kick you out?"

Wendell's eyes met Angela's "Because I started fighting back. I started boxing and hockey, learned to fight. He threw me out after I gave him a black eye because he broke one of my ribs."

Hodgins looked at his friend, not sure whether he should be horrified at what happened to him, or proud of the man he had become, "I know you told me you grew up on the streets, I didn't think you meant literally."

Wendell smiled softly, attempting to calm his friends, "It wasn't that bad. I only ended up in juvie once; it was only for a weekend because the cop caught me breaking into an abandoned building to sleep. I worked odd jobs for food and shelter, I still went to school and kept my grades up and played hockey when I could. That's why my community raised money for me to go to college; they saw how hard I worked, how dedicated I was, they wanted to give me some hope, and I will pay every single one of them back one day."

Booth stared in awe at the young man before him; he had been through so much and risen above it all. Cam was likewise enthralled; she knew that Wendell was only here because of the generosity of others and what he had adorably called 'the miracle'. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for him to work with his idol.

Strangely, it was Brennan who broke the silence, "You are an amazing young man to have gone through that and still made it here."

Wendell was shocked at the obviously heartfelt compliment from her and only managed a whispered "Thank you."

Booth awkwardly stepped forward, "Wendell, I'm really sorry but I need to ask you if you know where your brother is."

Wendell nodded, his face showing understanding, "It's alright, he's a night watchman so he should be home asleep right now. I'll write down the address for you."

Booth smiled, "Thank you, you also need to go with Hodgins and get yourself excluded as a suspect." Booth turned to Brennan, "You might want to get a second intern in, just so Wendell can stay off the record in regards to this case. I know he probably want's to still work it but officially we need someone else to put their name on the forms."

Wendell smiled as he stood and walked over to Hodgins, "Thank you Booth." Then Wendell turned to Brennan, "Dr. B, if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind calling in Vincent? He's a good friend of mine and I know he will be willing to help."

Brennan smiled, "I will Mr. Bray. I was thinking of who would be most helpful in this situation."

Hodgins put an arm around Wendell's shoulders and led him from the room. After they left, the room fell in to an uncomfortable silence. After a while Brennan left to phone Vincent, Cam silently made her way back to her office, Booth left, wondering if he should call Parker, and Angela wordlessly slipped into her chair, wanting nothing more than to hold her child and be held by her husband.

Vincent bent closer to the skull, eyeing the yellowed teeth, "The earliest recorded case of a man giving up smoking was on April 5, 1679, when Johan Katsu, Sheriff of Turku, Finland, wrote in his diary 'I quit smoking tobacco.' He died one month later. Also, odontophobia is the fear of teeth"

Wendell laughed softly before looking up and meeting Vincent's gaze, "Thanks Vince. I don't think anyone has told you this before, but it's kind of comforting when you do that."

Vincent looked up, clearly confused by the statement, "How so?"

Wendell looked down, slightly embarrassed," It means you are treating me normally, well for you anyways. You random facts are always there and yet so unpredictable. Sometimes I even wonder if you know what you are going to say before you say it."

Vincent looked over at his friend, "Well, you had already told me most of what has been revealed by this case. You neglected to mention your rib had been broken when you were thrown out but I assume that was you trying to keep me from getting too angry about a situation I could do nothing about."

Wendell smiled and peered closer at the patella, "Vince, this patella fracture, does something seem odd about it to you?"

Vincent move to examine the bone, "Yes, I see what you mean, there seems to be an indentation around the area of the fracture. Perhaps we should cast it and determine what did the damage." Wendell nodded before turning to find the casting gel.

A/N- Yay for Vincent, he is my second favorite squintern. So for those of you with slash goggles this could be Vincent/Wendell or it could be the wonder that is bromance. You decide, I will keep my own opinions out of it…maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Booth walked up to the house of Joseph Bray, Brennan on his heels. Booth knocked on the door and moments later a brunet man opened the door, Booth immediately noticed the resemblance to his hockey friend, they had the same eyes. Booth cleared his throat, "Joseph Bray, I'm Agent Booth, this is my partner Dr. Brennan."

The man's face fell, "Nothing happened to Wendell did it? Is he alright?"

Booth raised a placating hand, "He's fine, this isn't about your brother."

Joseph looked confused, "What's this about then?"

Brennan spoke up, "Your father's remains were found."

Booth shot her a look, "Bones!" She shrugged in response.

Joseph chuckled coldly, "So the bastard really is dead."

Booth turned back to Joseph, "Look, I understand how you must feel about your father…"

Joseph cut him off, "Understand? Do you know what he did to Wendell? I move out, get a job, and finally get free from him. I came back a year later to take Wendell with me only to find the bastard kicked him out only a week after I left. And to top it all off, I find out he had been hitting Wendell for years and I had no idea. I hated the guy, he always pushed too hard for everything but he never took a hand to me or my mother. It was only Wendell, my little brother, and I had no idea. So tell me how you understand how I feel."

Booth looked down, slightly shamed by the man's rant, "When was the last time you saw him?"

Joseph's eyes flared with anger, "June 1997, not sure of the exact date. I came home, asked to see Wendell and he laughed, said Wendell didn't live there anymore. Scared the hell out of me, I thought my little brother was dead. When I asked him what he meant I punched him. We fought, I told him to leave and he did. It took me another month to find Wendell, even with everyone in the neighborhood helping. In the end we only found him because he went to the library. God can you believe it, the kid gets kicked out at twelve, goes to school, gets perfect grades and then goes to the library over the summer."

Brennan looked at Joseph, "It seems perfectly logical to me. He wanted to continue his education; I would have done the same."

Joseph gave a strange look to Brennan before turning to Booth, "Is she for real?"

Booth chuckled, "She's totally serious about that. No wonder Wendell idolizes you Bones."

Brennan looked confused for a moment before turning to Joseph, "Mr. Bray, I'm afraid your father was murdered and your altercation with him coincides with our current estimated time of death."

Joseph's face looked shocked as Booth continued, "I'm afraid she's right Joseph. That fact, combined with other evidence tying you to the scene, means you have to come with us."

Joseph looked in to Booth's eyes, "Wendell isn't in trouble for this is he? I mean, he isn't a suspect?"

Booth shook his head, "Wendell is fine, first thing we did after finding out it was your father was to clear Wendell. We take care of our own."

Brennan watched from the other side of the glass as Booth brought in Joseph Bray. The door opened behind her and she turned to see Sweets enter the room. The young psychologist talked quietly, "That's Wendell's brother?"

Brennan nodded silently as Booth began the questioning. Booth sat across from Joseph, "You said you got in to a fight with your father, how did that go?"

Joseph huffed, "He told me he kicked Wendell out, he laughed about it, and so I punched him. I bet I gave him a pretty nice shiner. Anyways, I turn away and he jumps on me. Damn bastard bit me, what kind of man bites in a fist fight. I threw him off of me, punched him in the gut and shoved him out the door and shut it in his face. Told him he couldn't come back till I found Wendell. Then he left."

The room was silent before Joseph said, "I know you want to know, so ask me."

Booth hid a smile at the statement, "Did you kill your father?"

Joseph shook his head, "No, I couldn't. I just couldn't do that to my mom, to Wendell. No matter how much of a bastard he was, my mom still loved him and I don't know why or how, but Wendell looked up to him. Saw him as a great man, wanted to be like the man he thought our father was."

Booth nodded, pausing to listen to Sweets, "He's telling the truth, he's open, speaking in contraction, informal. So far he hasn't said anything that's a lie. Ask him what happened after his father left."

Booth sat forward in his chair, "What happened after that? You mentioned at you house you got some other guys together to help you find Wendell, why weren't they looking before that?"

Joseph growled, "My father told them he had gone to stay with our Aunt. I got some of the guys together and told them what happened; they were not happy and helped me look for Wendell."

Sweets looked at Joseph a moment, "He's hiding something, ask him about who he talked to."

Booth nodded slightly, "Who did you get to help you look?"

Joseph's eyes flickered away, "Just some guys from the neighborhood."

Sweets smiled, "Booth, he knows one of those men killed his father."

Booth placed his hands on the table, "Joseph, I need names. My guy in the other room is telling me that you know who did it. If you don't tell me that brings a whole list of charges down on your head I don't think your mother, or Wendell would be happy visiting you through a plate glass window and a phone."

Joseph sat up, "Look, I told a lot of guys, I'm not sure who did it exactly, just that one of them did. I'll give you names; just don't tell Wendell I knew about it that would crush him."

Brennan had just returned to her office when she spotted one of her interns making his way towards her, "Mr. Nigel-Murray, how are things going with the remains?"

Vincent stepped in to the office as she finished talking, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We found evidence of several hairline fractures that are near indentations in the bone. We made molds of the indentations but it seems they are from multiple weapons. There are cylindrical indentations that indicate the use of something similar to a pipe, a two pronged one indicative of the end of a crowbar and bone bruising suggesting fists or another weapon that wouldn't have been strong enough to make indentations, perhaps a plank of wood."

Brennan stood, "That suggests multiple attackers. I should call Booth."

Vincent nodded, "Did you know, in the early days of the telephone, operators would pick up a call and use the phrase, 'Well, are you there?'. It wasn't until 1895 that someone suggested answering the phone with the phrase 'number please?'" Brennan flicked her eyes up at Vincent as she dialed the phone. Vincent blushed, "Right, sorry. I'll be going now."

Vincent walked out of the room just as Booth picked up the phone, ""Booth, Mr. Nigel-Murray has just informed me there was likely more than one attacker. From the evidence I would say there was at least three… I'll see you there then."

Vincent entered the room to find a very pleased looking Wendell Bray, he tilted his head in confusion and the blond explained, "I found cause of death." Wendell moved to the computer and tapped a few keys, bringing up a magnified image of the nicked rib he had found earlier in the day, "I found this earlier on the number three rib. If you look closely you can see at the edge there is a slight difference in the way the bone is cut. Most likely, the killer had a partially serrated blade he thrust in at an upward angle. Now, most partially serrated blades are mostly straight edged except for the final inch or two so judging by the position, the blade must have hit the heart."

Vincent nodded, "The angle of the mark also suggests the killer was left handed. Did you know that only ten percent of the population is left handed but twenty percent of schizophrenics predominately use there left hand."

Wendell looked up, "We have to tell Dr. B."

Vincent pointed towards the door, "She just left to meet Agent Booth, we could catch her before she leaves the building." Wendell nodded and the two quickly walked towards the exit of the Jeffersonian.

A/N- So Wendell's brother has arrived, he is totally made up other than the fact that he is a night watchman, that is canon people. And I just wanted to say, oh Vincent you make me laugh, Bones is not amused.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth noticed Brennan talking to Wendell and the British squintern, Vincent, as he approached. Brennan spotted him and waved him over, "Booth, I was just discussing the case with Misters Bray and Nigel-Murray. They have discovered cause of death and an interesting development in the case, it seems the killer is left-handed or skilled enough with a blade to handle it with his non-dominate hand."

Booth smiled, "That's great, I talked to the guys from the list and had the ones that were most likely involved brought in." Booth turned to Wendell, "This isn't standard practice but I would like you to be present during the interview, your brother will be there as well and if you don't mind, I would like to use the two of you to get a confession." Wendell nodded, eager to get the case over and done with. Booth looked the young intern in the eyes, "It will be hard, these are men you have known your whole life, men who helped send you to college."

Wendell met Booth's gaze, "I know, but no matter how horrible my father was to me, he was still my dad. If doing this helps me find answers then I'll do it. I need to do this, if only to put him behind me." Booth nodded in understanding, he knew Wendell could handle it.

Booth walked Wendell into the conference room, seating him between his brother and a man named Max Hartford. On the other side of Max were, George McKinley, Shawn Oster, and Leonard Christianson. All five men looked surprised to see the young blond, Wendell even saw Joe glaring at Booth. Booth sat down across the table from the six men, flanked by Brennan and Caroline Julian.

Booth looked at the men, "Several days ago, the remains of Christopher James Bray were found in the wall of an abandoned building."

Max growled, "Serves the damn bastard right, but why are we here?"

Shawn leaned forward, his eyes wide, "Are we suspects?"

George gaped at the agent, "You can't seriously think that Wendell is a suspect, kid couldn't hurt a fly outside a rink."

Brennan interrupted, "Actually, that is an incorrect statement, by his own admission, Mr. Bray has said that the last time he saw his father, he punched him in the face. He gave his father what is commonly known as a shiner." The five men on the same side of the table as Wendell turned to look at the young man, completely shocked.

Joe leaned close to his brother, "When was this?"

Wendell ducked his head and murmured, "When I was twelve." The faces around the table grew more shocked, even Caroline was having trouble containing the emotion. The only ones unaffected were Booth and Brennan.

Leonard scoffed, "This is ridiculous."

Booth looked at the other men, "All of you have means motive and opportunity as well."

Shawn looked at the agent, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Booth pointed to each man in turn, "Joseph admitted to getting in to an altercation with the victim. McKinley, Oster and Christianson, you three had done work on the building the remains were found in and Max Hartford, you responded to the trespassing call at that building on the date that my people tell me is TOD. Not to mention all of you were informed of the situation that ended in Wendell's disappearance, that's motive right there. Then of course there is Wendell, who no one knew where he was and had a motive all of his own."

Max stood, "Enough of this, you leave Wendell and Joe out of this. It was me." Wendell looked up in surprise.

Booth noted the expression, "You'll sign a full confession?" Booth held out a paper and pen. Max cracked his knuckles and immediately took them and began writing with his right hand.

Brennan stopped him, "It wasn't him. He's right handed and the discomfort in his left hand that made him crack his knuckles would have made it impossible for him to wield the murder weapon."

Booth looked at the older man, "Max, why did you lie?"

Max sat, "Because I'm the only one here without family. You were right when you said it could be any of us. Leonard, George and Shawn all have children, Leonard even has grandchildren. Joe and Wendell have each other and their mom. I'm alone, and I ignored that call. I heard Chris' voice and just turned and walked away. If I had gone in, maybe he would have lived and we wouldn't be in this mess."

George turned and looked at Max, "No, we would be in a worse one."

Booth leaned forward, "What do you mean George?"

George met Booth's eyes, "I mean that I killed Christopher Bray."

Wendell gasped and George turned to face him, "Wendell, you are like a son to me. When I heard what happened I got so angry. Shawn, Leonard and I went looking for your father. When things started getting screwy I sent them away. I told them I would take care of Chris, make sure he left. When he was alone with me, he started laughing, telling me everything he did to you and saying I wouldn't be able to stop him. Wendell, he told me he was going to kill you. I had to stop him; if I didn't it would have been your body they found." George took the pen and paper from in front of Max and silently wrote out his confession in perfect neat handwriting with his left hand.

Caroline moved around the table to Wendell, "Cherie, let's get you back to the squint squad, I think you need a beer honey."

George smiled as Caroline led Wendell out, "I knew you couldn't think Wendell did it. You work with him don't you?"

Brennan smiled, "He is one of my best grad students. He interns with me at the Jeffersonian."

George, "Good for him, the kid deserves a chance."

Booth stood motioning for the other men to leave the room. When they had left and and Booth was putting the handcuffs on George, he whispered, "I'm glad you gave him one." George smiled as he was led out."

Wendell walked into The Founding Fathers and immediately spotted the group. As he got to the table, Vincent got up and hugged him. Wendell smiled as they separated and Angela took Vincent's place. Cam followed and Hodgins put an arm around Wendell's shoulders as he directed the younger man to his seat.

Hodgins sat back down next to Angela as Vincent moved to the seat near Wendell. When he was seated the British intern simply said, "Did you know that the first contraceptive was crocodile dung, used by Egyptians in 2000 B.C."

Wendell laughed, "No Vince, I can honestly say I didn't know that."

A/N- I'm sad it's over but I hope it has been enjoyable, it better be, I put a lot of work in to the fancy-medical-word-majigs. And yes I know it's cheesy when Booth arrests George, I just couldn't bring myself to have Booth be all serious G-man, Wendell is like his kid brother, no way could he not thank the guy that ruined his life to save Wendell's.


End file.
